


Chemistry

by TLHRfanfic



Series: Tumblr Fluff Requests [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chemistry, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Logan is smitten, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Science, Science Boyfriends, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy, it's all a good time, thomas is chemistry teacher, virgil is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLHRfanfic/pseuds/TLHRfanfic
Summary: Request sent in to my tumblr by anon asked for:an analogical fic where Logan and Virgil are science partners would be vvv cute! if its ok!SummaryLogan is used to the routine of his typical life as a high school teen. When the new student becomes his brand new lab partner, however, changes seem to become the new norm. Logan, surprisingly, doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Tumblr Fluff Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader for this fic [sunshineandteddybears](https://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread my stuff to make sure its up to par: [romantichopelessly](https://romantichopelessly.tumblr.com/) & [sunshineandteddybears](https://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/).

The day was like any other.

… until it wasn’t. 

Logan hadn’t changed anything. He had woken up and gotten ready at the same time; he’d taken a shower just like he always did. He had then had breakfast before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. It was the same ten-minute walk to the high school he’d been attending for the last two years. 

Same morning chat with his friends, same walk down the Science hallway, and same Chemistry lab.

Logan settled into his seat before pulling his textbook, notebook, and a pencil out of his backpack.

“Logan.”

He looked up, interest in his eyes. It was, after all, common enough for his teachers to ask him for help with little things from time to time.

The moment his gaze shifted to the unfamiliar teen standing near Mr. Sanders was the moment that everything changed.

A young teen Logan’s age stood with his hands in the pockets of his purple and black plaid hoodie. He had his hood off but it was evident by the way it was scrunched around the back of his neck that it would definitely be on at that very moment if it weren’t for the dress code.

Logan brought his attention back to the teacher as he started to explain that this teen was a new student. Logan glanced at the teen from time to time as he learned that his name was Virgil and that he would be Logan’s new lab partner. Mr. Sanders then asked if he would mind showing Virgil around. 

“I would be happy to assist Virgil in any way I am capable, sir.”

Mr. Sanders beamed at him and left Virgil behind as he left for the teacher’s lounge. 

“Welcome to the school, Virgil. Are you from out of state?”

Virgil shook his head. “No… he said softly. Perhaps a little shyly. Logan assumed he wasn’t going to say more but a few moments later Virgil spoke up again. “I was homeschooled up until now…”

He shrugged, his hands still in the pockets of his hoodie.

Logan found himself staring at the new guy, wondering why he found him so enchanting. He’d had a handful of crushes in the past but not one of them was as lovely as this one.

“What?!”

Logan blinked. He blushed a moment later, heat rising up the back of his neck, as he realized he had been staring at Virgil for a minute at the very least. 

“I apologize. Now, as Mr. Sanders mentioned, my name is Logan. Logan Wright. We are going to be lab partners in this class, evidently.” A thought suddenly occurred to him. “Do you enjoy Chemistry?”

Virgil shrugged. 

“I’m not the best at science since my mom is the one who taught me but it’s got its cool factors, I guess.” He shifted a little nervously. 

Logan smiled at him gently, nodding. 

“That’s more than fine, Virgil. I am quite accomplished at Chemistry so we will not see you fail.”

Virgil blinked before slowly smiling.

“Well… thanks for that… I uh. I appreciate it.”

Logan nodded. 

“It’s my pleasure, Virgil. Feel free to take a seat.” He nodded at the empty stool at his lab table.

Virgil hesitated before dropping his backpack onto the stool. He pulled out his Chemistry book, a notebook, and a pencil before setting his bag under the table and taking the seat.

Logan, realizing how close Virgil was, cleared his throat nervously. 

“After class, I’ll give you the tour. It’s a fairly big high school but you seem intelligent so I think you’ll learn your way around here in no time.”

He glanced at Virgil who actually smiled. 

It was small and Logan almost missed it but it had definitely been there. 

“Thanks,” the emo teen said. 

“As I said before, it’s my pleasure.”

The smile grew just a few centimeters more and Logan knew that this specific crush would not go away any time soon. 

»»———— ♞ ————««

Virgil walked into Chemistry class two days later and set one of two coffee cups in front of his lab partner. He grinned as the bespectacled teen looked first at the cup and then at Virgil, confusion evident on his face. 

“Salutations, Virgil. What is this and what is it for?”

“Mornin’ Logan. That is a caramel latte and it’s a thank you… for, you know, showing me around on Monday.”

Logan smiled and nodded. 

“As I said then, it was my absolute pleasure. Thank you for the coffee. Really very nice of you.”

Virgil blushed, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. 

“Don’t mention it,” he said, his voice a little quieter. He smiled softly once Logan looked away.

Taking a seat, Virgil pulled out his things for the class. As he pulled his homework out of his notebook, the emo teen watched Logan from the corner of his eyes. He barely held back a sigh. 

When his mom had told him that he would be going to public school, Virgil had had a lot of hangups. He had not expected crushing on the very first guy he met to be one of them.

Then again, Logan wasn’t just some guy. Virgil had only known him for two full days but he already felt as if he knew him pretty well. He was different compared to most guys their age, just like Virgil. 

“Did you have any trouble with the assignment last night?”

Virgil jumped in his seat because suddenly Logan’s voice was that much closer. He glanced at the other teen, finding him leaning in some to get a look at Virgil’s assignment sheet. 

“Oh… uh, yeah. A little but it wasn’t too horrible, I guess.”

Logan nodded before pointing at one of Virgil’s answers.

“Understandable why you got this but you forgot to consider the temperature of the heat source.”

Virgil glanced at the problem and picked up his pencil, erasing before considering the answer once more, now equipped with Logan’s hint. When he had finished, he looked up at Logan with uncertainty.

Logan’s proud smile at the now correct answer made having to redo the whole question completely worth it. He hesitated before pushing the paper toward his lab partner. 

“Any others I need to rework?”

By the time the bell rang, signaling the start of first period, Logan had helped him correct the remaining two problems with incorrect answers.

“Virgil,” Logan said as Mr. Thomas started the class. Suddenly a cell phone that was definitely not his phone was being pushed into his hand. He didn’t need any explanation, however, because the phone—which he assumed was Logan’s—was open onto a new contact entry. 

“I’ll text you so you have my number too. This way, should one of us require assistance we can help each other out.”

Virgil nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he ignored the heat rushing up the back of his neck and into his cheeks. Instead, the emo teen entered his information, saved the contact, and passed the phone back to Logan. 

True to his word, he texted Virgil, the emo teen’s phone vibrating in his back pocket. He would have saved Logan’s number at that moment but class had begun and the thought of sneaking it out had Virgil’s anxiety rising. 

Turning to Logan, he mouthed a thank you before turning his attention back to the lesson. 

»»———— ☠ ————««

Logan had hoped but honestly, had not expected Virgil to actually utilize his phone number when he gave it to him. It was with delighted surprise that two nights later—coincidentally a Friday night—that Virgil texted him, asking him for help with the assignment from earlier that day. 

Logan called promptly. Virgil picked up by the second ring and for some inexplicable reason, Logan smiled at that. 

“Hey, Logan. Thanks for calling.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Virgil chuckled and Logan got the image of Virgil sitting there in class, a little half smile on his face as he shook his head and laughed just like that. It wasn’t a mean laugh. Just amused. Almost… fond, even. 

Logan blushed. 

“So… how can I help?”

Virgil proceeded to point out the problem he was having trouble with and Logan was able to figure out where he’d gone wrong. Unfortunately, it was far easier to explain Chemistry concepts in person. 

Biting his lip, Logan glanced at his watch and considered the time. It was Friday night and was still fairly early. He and Logan could grab a table at the local cafe and work on the homework. Logan had, after all, promised to help him, and being in person would really make it easier on Virgil. 

Not to mention, Logan really wanted to spend time with him. 

“Would you want to meet up with me tonight?”

Virgil made a noise that Logan surmised was some sort of sputter and hoped it was a sputter of surprise, rather than disgust. He quickly cleared his throat and pushed on.

“I was just thinking we could grab dinner at the cafe in town and work on this. It really would be much easier to explain and assist you in person.”

Virgil was silent for a moment. It was just long enough that the intelligent teen was worried Virgil had hung up. 

“Uh… okay, yeah. Sure. Wanna meet over at mine and walk over?”

“I don’t know where you live, Virgil…”

“Oh, right! Well, I know the place you mean and it’s really close so I guess… I guess, I’ll see you there soon?”

“Sounds good, Virgil. See you soon.”

“See you soon, Lo.”

Logan gave a start at that. No one had ever called him that before. If anyone else in his life had, he probably would have had some scathing words to throw their way. But for some reason… it just sounded so nice spoken by Virgil. 

“Yeah,” he replied only to realize that Virgil had already hung up. Blushing, he grabbed his keys, pocketed them and his phone, and headed out the door.

»»———— ♞ ————««

Virgil chewed his lip as he waited. Glancing around at other people, recognizing a few from school as he buried deeper into his hoodie, Virgil wondered if this had really been a good idea. 

Luckily, before his negative thoughts could even hope to rain on his Black Parade, Logan was suddenly standing before him. And like moths to a flame, his attention shifted to only him.

“Hey,” he said, smiling a little shyly. He reached up to slide his hood back enough to see Logan fully and allow the other to see him a bit too. 

“Hey,” Logan said, smiling back. The smile was soft. It did things to Virgil’s insides, but there were too many reasons why it was soft for Virgil to be able to bank on it being a specific one. If it was soft because Logan liked him and wanted to be with him, that would be very good. It could just as easily be Logan liking him as a really good friend or regarding him as family. 

Since Virgil really, really, _really_ liked Logan… those, while nice, would not be good. 

They would not be good _at all_. 

Silence settled over them. Virgil panicked, fearing that it felt a little awkward. However, he was suddenly unable to use his words because he had to go and think about his crush with said crush standing right there. So, the silence stretched, making him panic more.

Luckily, Logan was pretty good at reading signs of a potential panic attack. 

“Virgil.” 

Suddenly, Virgil’s focus was on Logan. He was still feeling anxious but his focus had shifted enough. Logan was a little like an anchor in that way. 

“What… uh, sorry.”

“I was just thinking we should head in. Grab a table, get dinner ordered. We can work on some of the homework while we wait for our food.”

Virgil beamed at Logan. 

With such a plan in place, how could Virgil feel anxious? 

Well, aside from the butterflies he constantly felt around Logan, but that was beside the point.

“Yeah… that sounds like a plan.”

Logan held the door open for him and Virgil, ignoring the heat rising up the back of his neck, headed inside.

»»———— ☠ ————««

Logan was beside himself getting to Chemistry class that next Monday. He knew he had no _logical_ reason for feeling this way. Even the evidence of their rather enjoyable evening of dinner and homework on Friday, and the fact that they texted the entire weekend outside of school talk, was circumstantial at best. Yet, he still felt uncharacteristically giddy as he settled in his chair and got out his things. That done, his eyes panned to the door rather than to the clock, as they would have in the past. 

The moment Virgil entered the classroom—exactly two minutes and forty-five seconds until the bell was due to ring—Logan’s heart beat rapidly against his chest.

_Whoever said falling in love was the best thing to ever happen to a person was sorely mistaken. This cannot be good for one’s health._

Logan took a deep breath as Virgil made his way over, dropping his bag to the ground unceremoniously as he slumped into the chair. Logan took pity on his friend. 

“I take it you couldn’t fall asleep after we said good night?”

Virgil, who had his arms on the desk and face pressed into them, turned to look at his friend and shook his head with a frown. Logan resisted the sudden urge to pull the other into a warm embrace. Blushing at the thought, he looked away and flicked open his textbook to the lab they were meant to cover that day. He then got his homework out, watching from the corner of his eye as Virgil did the same. 

“Sorry, Virge.” Logan resisted the urge to correct himself. Virgil had assured him it was fine if Logan wanted to call him Virgil still, but had been sure to advise Logan that his friends usually called him Virge if they didn’t want to use the whole thing. Logan wanted Virgil to be certain in their friendship and his desire to keep it.

He also very much wanted Virgil to be certain that if he wanted _more_ then Logan very much desired that as well…  
... but how could he make Virgil certain of that without actually confessing his feelings?

Pushing such thoughts and questions out of his mind, Logan returned to the conversation in time to catch Virgil saying “Insomnia is a bitch, dude.”

Logan nodded. “Yes, it is a troublesome disorder indeed.” Logan glanced around before lowering his voice. “Medication not helping?”

Virgil shrugged. “Kinda, I guess. But it doesn’t really help all the time. It’s inconsistent.”

Logan frowned but nodded. He wished to say more, but it was at that moment Mr. Sanders came in to remind them they were doing a lab that day. 

Thomas gave a brief demonstration of the lab and asked them to write down the exact measurements for it. Logan took his notes in his own efficient style, often finished before the others. Usually, he would just wait patiently for Mr. Sanders to carry on with the next part of the demonstration but now he found himself glancing at Virgil. 

He watched, mesmerized, as Virgil made big bold circles around the measurements he’d jotted down. Where Logan’s were neat and tidy, Virgil’s were scattered all over the page but a quick look over told him it was still organized, in it’s own way.

_In a way he understands… fascinating._

Mr. Sanders finished the demonstration, passed out all the necessary chemicals and safety gear for the lab. Under his supervision, the lab went underway. Virgil watched Logan as he worked for a good part of it. 

Logan, so lost in his work, hadn’t noticed until Mr. Sanders came up to them. Leaning down, perhaps under the guise of answering a question, the Chemistry teacher lowered his voice.

“Virgil… don’t you think it’s a little unfair to allow Logan to keep doing the lab himself? Yes, Logan, I am aware you enjoy it and don’t mind, but my point still remains. It’s also not fair to you, Virgil, as you aren’t taking part in the experience.”

Virgil nodded, his face beet red. Logan frowned, resisting the urge to speak up and not quite sure how to feel about it. Mr. Sanders sighed and crouched down.

“I apologize for embarrassing you. It wasn’t my intention.”

“N-no. I know. I didn’t mean to make him do it all… I just kinda got…” He blushed again and looked away, mumbling something that neither Logan or Mr. Sanders could hear. Logan tried his best not to focus on Virgil but rather on Mr. Thomas. He felt a little bad finding blushy red to be quite a fetching color on Virgil, considering the circumstances.

Thomas looked from Logan to Virgil and for a moment Logan was certain he saw a little smile slip onto his face but when he tried to look more closely, it was gone. Interesting.

“Well, that’s fine, Virgil. I get it. You guys are talking and you didn’t notice how much he’d done. But now it’s your turn, okay?”

Virgil nodded. He waited until Mr. Sanders had gone to help someone else before turning to Logan and mouthing ‘what do I do?’.

Logan laughed to himself, knowing that laughing out loud with Virgil freaking out would not help matters, and reached out a hand to squeeze the other’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay. You’ve got this. I won’t let you get it wrong,” Logan promised. Virgil smiled and blew his hair out of his eyes. Logan got lost in dark pools of near black for a few moments before his bangs settled once more. He could still see Virgil’s eyes but he suddenly longed to brush his hair back just to look into those eyes once more. 

Virgil snorted. “My hero.”

Logan laughed, but smiled. “If that is your wish.”

Virgil laughed and shoved him playfully. He then took a deep breath and allowed Logan to walk him through the process. He was grabbing one of the chemicals that Logan was passing to him when their hands brushed. 

It was definitely accidental but they both jumped. Logan laughed softly and Virgil laughed as well. The laughter was different than the normal one they shared, Logan noted. He leaned in a little and offered the chemical bottle once more.

Virgil took it, their hands not brushing this time. Virgil was still not looking away. Logan would have felt a little insecure under his sharp gaze but he was already looking at Virgil for just as long. He swallowed, unsure of what to do or say.

Logan knew something was _definitely_ happening here, he just didn’t have a name or a verified set of instructions on how to handle it nor what to do next.

Virgil leaned in a little closer, his gaze falling to what Logan could only assume was his mouth. Logan swallowed hard again and felt a slight moment of panic. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Virgil. 

He wanted that very, _very_ much. He just didn’t want it to be in the middle of Chemistry class surrounded by of a bunch of classmates and Mr. Sanders.

It had to be his lucky day. 

A sudden outcry broke whatever spell Virgil was under. He blinked rapidly and blushed completely before laying his arms on his desk and burying his face in his arms. Logan glanced over to see the reason for the commotion. 

Remus Prince and Janus Noirblanc had, from their story, done everything right and still caused the chemicals to overflow. Mr. Sanders explained once more the importance of writing down the notes rather than doodling during note time, to which Remus and Janus laughed but nodded. 

The class settled down once more. Logan quickly finished the lab for them, keeping an eye out for Mr. Sanders, before turning to Virgil. 

“Hey,” he said, tentatively. “Is… is everything okay?”

Virgil let out a laugh but it definitely didn’t sound happy.

“I nearly made a fool of myself.”

“Because kissing me would make a fool of you?”

Virgil sighed.

“Well, yeah. You’re just… you and so amazing and great and… ugh, do we have to do this here?”

Logan glanced at the clock. He raised a brow at the other.

“Are you going to run from me when the bell rings?” 

Virgil clears his throat and looks away. “No…”

“Virgil.”

“Fine… I won’t… run away…”

Logan gave a nod of approval. 

“Then, very well. It can wait.”

Which made for a very awkward ten minutes but Logan supposed Virgil had a point. Confessing to Virgil in the middle of Chemistry class hadn’t exactly been his own plan either.

»»———— ♞ ————««

Virgil was _always_ nervous but that was nothing like how he felt when he followed Logan out of class. He was quiet and making as little sound as possible, hoping Logan might forget he was supposed to be following somewhere. Still, as he had promised his friend, Virgil did not run.

Logan led them to a little lounge area. Other people were around, unfortunately in a school as big as theirs it was inevitable, but no one was paying any attention to them.

Virgil sighed as he took the chair next to the one Logan chose. He turned toward him but raised his hood out of habit. Logan looked at him and Virgil couldn’t resist the urge to look up at him. Their eyes met and Virgil blushed but found he could not look away. 

“Hey,” Logan said softly, a warm sort of smile on his face. Virgil couldn’t help but smile back gently at such a display of beauty. 

“Hey… so…”

“It’s okay… take your time.”

“Dude, it’s like five minutes between classes. We literally have no time.”

Hands were suddenly offered to him and Virgil took them without thinking. Logan’s hands were slightly larger than his own and he blushed to see how well they held his. He sighed, shaking the nerves off as much as possible. 

“We have time and I’ll talk to the Principal or whoever I have to if by some chance we are late.”

“Yeah, okay… fine. So yeah… I don’t know… back there, in that moment, I just really wanted to kiss you and…”

“I wanted to kiss you too, Virgil… just not in the middle of Chemistry class…”

“Heh, yeah.” Virgil blushed at the admission, feeling butterflies in the bottom of his belly. “It was excellent timing on Remus and Janus’s part.”

“A little too excellent… but yes.”

Logan and Virgil laughed, the tenseness from earlier slipping away. 

“Look… you were correct… we are a little pressed for time…”

“Duh.”

Logan laughed and Virgil smiled, pleased with himself. 

“Why don’t… why don’t we walk home together? I’ll walk you home.”

“Logan… you live like two miles from me…”

“Yeah. I’m aware.” 

Virgil let out a whistle at that and sighed when the warning bell went off to advise students to start heading directly to their classes. 

“Fine. You can walk me home.”

“Wonderful.” Logan hesitated before leaning in to press a kiss to Virgil’s cheek. He blushed but smiled happily at Virgil, squeezing his hands. With that, he left Virgil in a bit of a daze. It wasn’t until some loud laughter broke through the fog that Virgil remembered he needed to get to class. 

Taking off, Virgil smiled to himself. 

»»———— ☠ ————««

Logan had never looked forward to the end of a school day until that day. He wished all his classes would hurry up. He didn’t bother pacing out his work, instead getting the classwork done and waiting as patiently for possible for the class to end. 

Lunch would have been a nice reprieve but due to being in a few Pre-Advanced Placement courses, the lunch he took was different from that of his friends and of Virgil. 

He was grateful that his debate class took some of the edge off. He had been due to debate with Remy Lassus but, as Remy’s parents had called him out sick, Remy’s spot had been taken by none other than Janus. 

The two weren’t exactly friends. Janus was dating Logan’s best friend Roman and they tolerated each other for the most part. In Debate class? Oh, that was another matter entirely. 

Janus had been able to keep up with Logan for most of the class but Logan caught a weak point in his argument that unravelled the whole thing. In the end, they shook hands but both knew the rivalry was still going strong. 

With Debate out of the way, Logan just had his teacher aide lesson and he was home free. 

Free to see Virgil. 

Free to kiss Virgil… 

With such a happy thought in his mind, Logan took off for the last period of the day. 

»»———— ♞ ————««

Virgil couldn’t believe he was doing this. Just waiting out at the front of the school for his friend who he had almost kissed in Chemistry. If he were a smart man, he would have headed straight for home after school.

Well, he’d never told anyone he was smart (but Logan seemed to think he was). For whatever reason, this seemed right, no matter how much his twisting insides seemed to tell him otherwise.

“Virgil!”

Virgil’s whole body spun in the direction of Logan’s voice, a smile slipping onto his face as he found the other in the distance, rushing his way.

“Hey, dork,” Virgil said but his words were soft. His voice was even softer. 

“Hey, you,” Logan said, wincing at what he had just said. He shook his head as if that would cause his perceived faux pas to disappear. Virgil, however, had found it cute. 

“So, uh… walking and talking?”

Logan smiled and nodded. 

“Thanks for waiting.”

“Always.”

Virgil blushed. He’d honestly meant it. Well, as much as a 16 year old boy could mean such things, but the point was, it was true for him. He hadn’t meant to tell Logan as much. He was smiling, however, so maybe him knowing wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

“Shall we go?”

Virgil could only nod as he smiled. They started heading in the direction of Virgil’s house when he suddenly wondered if Logan would want to come in. Then became a little worried that his room was messy. Still, his happiness at walking with Logan—being with Logan—outweighed all the worries in the world.

“Hey, so… thanks. You know, for earlier… talking after…”

“It was my pleasure,” Logan said, smiling earnestly down at him. Virgil was surprised, suddenly realizing how close in height they were. Yeah, Logan was taller than him but it wasn’t by as much as Virgil had always thought.

_Would make it easier to kiss him~_

_Oh, shut up, you-me-argh, just shut up!_

“About that, and what had almost happened before… let me be completely honest with you when I say that had we actually kissed in Chemistry class, I would not have been upset. Far from it…”

Virgil looked at Logan just as the other was glancing at him. 

“Really?”

Logan nodded as they turned a corner into Virgil’s neighborhood.

“Without question. I would have been bummed about the location and the lack of some level of privacy for such intimate displays, but I would have been very pleased with the kiss.”

Virgil looked at Logan with wonder, his butterflies returning.

“So… uh… you like me too then? I mean, you like me back…”

Logan laughed at that but there was no malice, only fondness.

“What is it you say… oh, right… _duh_.”

Virgil blushed and shoved Logan playfully.

“Shut up.”

“You know… I didn’t say this earlier for obvious reasons but you look so cute when you blush.”

Virgil’s face heated rapidly. “I do not!”

“Oh, but you do.”

“Jerk!”

“I suppose that is warranted, considering my flirtation through teasing.”

Virgil just laughed at that, shoving his face into his hands for a moment. Logan reached out to guide Virgil to a stop with him. 

“Virgil… are you okay?”

Virgil nodded, face still in his hands.

“Yeah, just… give me a minute.”

Logan didn’t say anything and Virgil couldn’t see his expression. Instead, Virgil felt Logan's hand rubbing his shoulders as well as he could around the backpack strap. Gradually, Virgil turned toward him. The other seemed to understand because a moment later, Logan was wrapping his arms around him as much as their backpacks would allow.

Virgil closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being pressed against the other. He already knew now that Logan liked him. The butterflies in his tummy now had nothing to do with that.

Virgil really, really wanted to kiss him. 

Thank God his house was not far from where they were. 

Virgil pulled away from the other, though he hadn’t really wanted to ever leave his arms. He smiled at Logan and nodded.

“I’m good now, thanks.”

Logan nodded, hesitated, and looked forward in the direction they were headed. After a few moments of what Virgil assumed was deliberation, Logan looked at him with a little pink coloring his cheeks.

“If you would permit me to, I would very much like to hold hands with you.”

Virgil could see what Logan meant. He looked quite nice with pink cheeks as well. Of course, such a request got Virgil blushing more. Yet it was with no hesitation that he stuck out his hand closest to Logan for the other to take.

Logan smiled and laced their fingers before they began walking once more. It was a silent agreement that any further talk could wait until they reached Virgil’s house.

»»———— ☠ ————««

Logan marveled at how wonderful it felt, walking with Virgil, the other teen’s hand in his own. Before Virgil, Logan had always wondered at how couples did such things. Now, after Virgil, he wanted all of those things. But with Virgil alone. 

Virgil was leading them along the route he took home everyday. It was so interesting to experience, especially with the knowledge that Virgil liked him as he liked Virgil. 

Logan squeezed the other’s hand only for Virgil to squeeze back, looking at him and smiling brightly. A little pink brushed his cheeks and covered the bridge of his nose. 

How could one person be so mesmerizing?

“We’re almost there,” Virgil announced. Logan swallowed hard. 

Almost there. 

Logan nodded and smiled. The smile felt a little forced, but Virgil smiled back. Logan tried to ignore the sudden nerves he felt and enjoy the walk. 

Luckily, as soon as they turned the corner, Virgil was pointing out a house two buildings down on the side they were currently on. 

“There’s my house,” he mumbled and Logan could just smile. 

“Well, let’s go then.”

Virgil led him to the house and inside. As soon as he opened the door, a short woman wearing a dress and apron came from what Logan assumed was the kitchen. 

“My baby’s home!” She looked at Logan. He could see where Virgil got his sharp gaze. He smiled. “And he brought a friend…”

Virgil cleared his throat.

“This is Logan… I’ve uh… told you about him… he’s in my Chemistry class… we’re just gonna go up to my room for a bit before Logan goes home… kay now, bye Mom. Love you.”

“Oh! This is Logan!” Virgil’s mom said, the words finally clicking, but Virgil had already dragged Logan down the hallway and into his room. 

Closing the door behind him, Virgil sighed. Flicking on the light, he nodded at the bed.

“Sorry, not a lot of options for seating,” he said with a soft laugh. Logan laughed as well and took the end furthest from the pillows. Virgil soon joined him. 

“So…”

“So…” Logan agreed with a little smile. He was silent for a moment more, teasing Virgil just a little, before he continued. “So… let’s go down the list, shall we?”

Virgil snorted but nodded. Logan offered his hands which Virgil took immediately.

Smiling, Logan began.

“We both like each other…”

“Check.”

“We both want to kiss each other?”

“Duh.”

Logan gave him a look and Virgil rolled his eyes, smiling. 

“Check.”

“And am I correct in assuming that we both want… uh… something more? You know…”

“Are you correct in assuming that we want to be boyfriends?”

Logan nodded. “That’s better. Yes.”

“Very check.”

Logan grinned and Virgil grinned back. 

Just like it had happened in Chemistry class, Virgil started to shift a little closer. Logan was more than happy to lean in as well. 

This time, no chemicals overflowed and no one was around. This time, there was no _almost_.

Virgil’s lips pressed against Logan’s first but he had definitely not been too far away. Logan hummed happily into the kiss, his eyes closed as he laced his fingers with Virgil’s.

Logan felt such deep warmth like he had never felt before. He found himself immediately shifting closer to Virgil, as if he were his magnetic opposite. 

Virgil chuckled into the kiss, soon having to break it. Logan looked at him with confusion and Virgil shook his head. 

“What’s so funny?” Logan asked, tilting his head. 

“Sorry, Logan… it’s just. I’m starting to think my mom sent me to public school just to make sure I found happiness… but I don’t really think she expected this. Maybe a favorite class. Maybe a best friend. I doubt a boyfriend was ever on her radar.”

Logan laughed softly too. 

“I think she will be happy with whatever happiness you find. And you’ll find many more happinesses… hopefully with me.”

Virgil smiled. “Well, you haven’t actually asked me out yet.”

Logan sighed. “Virgil Armitage, will you go out with me?” Though he had sighed, he was smiling by the time he finished.

Virgil smirked. “Duh.”

Logan would have groaned but Virgil was kissing him moments after and Logan really didn’t feel the need to stop him as he kissed back.

A lot had changed in Logan’s life since Virgil entered into it but, as Logan had come to find, sometimes in life there were just some changes that were worth making.

»»———— ♞ ————««

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author Notes:** Requested by an anon on my tumblr. I really really enjoyed this one~ Hope you guys do as well~ Let me know what you think.


End file.
